Shinju (Yuki Yuna)
Summary Shinju (神樹 "Divine Tree") is a fusion of Earthly Gods and some exiled Heavenly Gods. After a war between the Earthly Gods and the Heavenly Gods over the value and existence of humanity in which the former lost, they fused together to create Shinju with the goal of protecting humans from the rest of the Heavenly Gods. People refer to it as "Shinju-sama" to show their respect and gratitude, led by an organisation called Taisha that works directly under it. It resides within a special realm called Jukai (樹海 "Sea of Trees"), only accessible to Heroes, that it chooses from girls with high aptitude to fight Vertexes, the "soldiers" of the Heavenly Gods. The Jukai is a parallel dimension that mirrors and is connected to the real world; thus, any damage taken by Shinju will also be reflected in the real world. At the start of Shinju's creation, its form was very small, but it has grown exponentially over the 300 years to become an enormous tree, its roots extending as far as to cover the entire Shikoku region it protects. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A for Shinju itself, Likely High 6-B for the weakest roots, Higher the closer the roots are to the core Name: Shinju, Earthly Gods Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Unknown Age: 300 for the fusion itself, Unknown for each individual god Classification: God, Fusion of Gods, Protector of Humanity Powers and Abilities: Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (between Jukai and the real world), Large Size (Type 3), Regeneration (at least Low-Mid), Plant Manipulation via its own roots, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption (from the Heroes), Time Stop, Summoning (It can summon small immortal creatures that work as a link between it and Heroes), Precognition (It can predict when Vertex will invade before they arrive), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a whole world inside itself), Forceful Summoning and Forceful Time Travel (Can summon people from any time period inside his pocket reality), Memory Manipulation, Partial Existence Erasure (After Mimori was sent to the Sea of Flames as a sacrifice, Shinju erased her from everyone's memories and her existence itself, with all her belongings and appearances in photos having been deleted without anyone suspecting anything), Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack via Virgo's tail-cannons, Energy Projection, Danmaku and Healing via Sagittarius's javelins, Attack Reflection via Cancer's shields, Poison Manipulation and Partial Durability Negation via Scorpion's tails, Earth Manipulation via Capricorn's drills, Electricity Manipulation via Aries' rods, Smoke Manipulation and Limited Intangibility via Pisces's constitution, Water Manipulation via Aquarius's antennae, Wind Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation and Windshield via Libra's weights, Sound Manipulation and Sickness Inducement via Taurus's bells, Instinctive Reaction via Gemini's vision, Fire Manipulation via Leo's star-legs Attack Potency: Universe level for Shinju itself (Created a barrier strong enough to keep the Heavenly Gods at bay, who controlled the universe). Likely Large Country level for the weakest roots (They can resist the attacks of all Vertexes, except Leo's), Higher the closer the roots are to the core Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (It can control its roots to match the speed of Heroes). The core itself can't move or attack, however. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class Durability: Universe level for Shinju itself. Likely Large Country level for the weakest roots (They can resist the attacks of all Vertexes, except Leo's), Higher the closer the roots are to the core Stamina: Near-limitless Range: At least 225 kilometers (Spans the length of the Shikoku island) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Continuously providing powers and energy to Heroes will eventually weaken it until it withers away. However, this process is extremely long, taking at least several hundreds of years Gallery File:Shinju2.png|More of Shinju's roots File:Shinju3.jpg|Shinju as seen from outside its barrier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sound Users Category:Disease Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3